Mending
by WillowsCry
Summary: Bay and Emmett deal with life changing events after their protest at Carlton.
1. Chapter 1

** "When are you going to realize that this is bigger than just us?" **Daphne's words triggered something in the girl who now considered her a sister as they fought locked up in Carlton for their protest. Something that she had been trying to hide for so long now. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself as she looked down for a moment. There it was. The slightest sign on a bump protruding out of her stomach. She just looked up at Daphne for a moment before saying anything.

**"I am pregnant." **Bay spat out as she looked at the fair skinned 'sister' of hers. **"And the baby is Emmett's."** Daphne just stared at her for a moment and then looked down at her stomach. Knowing what her sister was trying to figure out she went ahead and answered before the question was answered. **"Tolerance Camp."** She just watched as Daphne sat down as she processed what was going on.

**"Does he know? What about Noah?"** Daphne just knew how to make something sting so bad.

**"No one knows." **Bay answered as she heard the police sirens. She started to look around when Daphne grabbed her arm. **"The police are here." **She said as she looked at Daphne for answers. Before she knew it she was following Daphne into the hall. She was trying to get everyone's attention. Bay couldn't keep up with the conversations that were going on around here. That was until Daphne pulled Emmett over to her.

**"We need to get Bay out now." **Daphne said as she looked at Emmett. By the time she figure out what Daphne was doing Emmett had already caught on that something was wrong. **"You have to tell him. If they come in here forcefully or smoke bomb us it could put you two in danger. Tell him or I will." **Daphne was getting angry as time went by.

**"What is going on?"** Emmett asked as he looked at Bay.

**"I am pregnant." **She signed to him as she felt herself breaking down. **"Camp." **By the time she got that simple word out she was in a haze of tears. Then she heard the bangs on the door. At that point she was becoming terrified. _**"They are banging on the door. What are we going to do?" **_She asked as she looked for some guidance. She was a fairly independent fearless woman, but standing there she felt like a defenseless child … just like the baby that was in her. She just felt Emmett's arms wrap around her protectively. She looked across the room and saw Noah … she knew he knew something was up. As the moments ticked by Emmett moved them farther back in the room. They knew it was going to hit the boiling point soon. There was no time to fix things. No there was no time for anything. Bang. Bang. Bang. Each one became more scary. The sad thing was she was the only one who really knew what was going on. He was pulling them towards the back of the hall. She knew he was trying to protect them, but who knew if it was going to help. Before she knew it, the moment had come the doors where bursting open. She knew this was one of those cases that would be on the news for weeks. Police forcing their way into a school for the deaf. She just didn't have time to think about the future headlines. Everywhere she looked people were being held down or drug out. Then before she knew it there was a cop grabbing at her. Emmett was pulling on his arm. 'Baby. Baby. Baby." He was struggling to get the words out but the cop didn't seem to notice. Then he was being drug off by two more cops. "Baby!" He called out again. She was too terrified to talk, to do anything. She wanted to fight, but she suddenly didn't know how to. Then out of the chaos she got the shock of her life when someone came to save her. It was the same person who made it perfectly clear they didn't want her at Carlton anymore. Travis was pushing the cop away.

"Run." Travis said. He wasn't expecting for her to run after Emmett and the cops that were pulling him away. Once she knew that Emmett could see her she just simply said **"Don't fight, we are fine." **But, that was before she was knocked to the ground. The impact hurt and the last thing she remembered seeing was the chaos unfolding around her.

* * *

"In other news a local teen is still in the hospital after the events during the occupy Carlton protest that took place earlier this week. Seventeen year old Bay Kennish, daughter of baseball player and state senate candidate is reportedly still in a coma after being knocked to the ground as police forcefully removed the protesting students from the school last Friday. Sources tell us that friends, family, and fellow protesters are supporting Miss. Kennish at her bedside." The news broadcast was surprisingly hard for John Kennish to watch from the waiting room of the hospital. He had been kicked out of his daughter's room over a day and a half ago when he was told about the child his daughter was carrying. It was painful for him to know that thug who did this to her was in there, but he couldn't be. He just turned the channel before he tossed the remote at the television.

"An expecting teen is still listed in serious condition after hitting her head during the Carlton revolt that took place last Friday. It has been reported that both mother and child are on the path to recovery." That was the point when he lost it. What was one broken television compared to all the donations that his family had made to the damn hospital over the years?

* * *

**"I just don't understand, those cops they could hear. They knew we were trying to tell them something, but they just went on." **Emmett's words came out as he was trying to still make sense of the fact that Bay was laying there in a hospital bed. The doctors said if she didn't wake up soon, then it wasn't going to happen.

**"Ironic isn't that those who have the ability to listen choose not to." **His mother told him as she looked over at him with eyes of compassion. The doctors only allowed her in the room because Emmett was refusing to leave her side. **"I am proud of both of you standing up for what you believed in even if this happened." **

** "It wasn't worth it. The only person I have ever really loved is laying in a hospital bed and to make it worse I could lose her and my child. So it wasn't worth it. I should have never asked her in. I didn't know. I wouldn't have if I knew, why didn't she tell me?" **The tears were falling down his check, his mother wanted so bad to make them go away. However, she knew she couldn't. Even if the tears were gone the pain would still be there.

**"I am going to go. Katherine and Daphne keep looking in door." **She told him as she got up. **"She's a fighter."** Her words though had little effect on him. He was too focused on the fetal monitor. He saw the numbers not really knowing what they meant, but it allowed him to think about the fact he was going to be a father. He thought back to the night it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_ The stars hung perfectly in the sky. He couldn't help, but stare up at them as he waited for his Bay to meet him. She told him she would. It was odd to him how things seemed to be falling back into place after the incident, but he loved it. He knew for a long time now that Bay was the only woman he could ever love this much. He let his feet dangle off the edge of the dock he sat there waiting for her to show up. As the minutes passed he was worrying that she wasn't going to come. But, then just about as he was about to give up he saw her walking towards him. She was in her pajamas obviously her bunkmate made it harder for her to leave than his did. Then again Daphne was always a goodie-two shoes. __**"Sorry am I late. I was so freaked that Daphne was going to catch me and say something to Melody." **__Bay was trying to explain in a hurry. He could tell that she was worried about upsetting him. That had to mean that the feeling were there for her still too. _

**"Hey slow down, it's okay."**_ He told her as he placed his hand on her check. Then she smiled at him and he about lost it. Was love supposed to be this way? Was she supposed to be able to drive him insane with just one flash of those amazing pearly whites? _

_**"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" **__Her words were lost to him. How her eyes traveled around the area they were in didn't matter? No all he could do was look at her. The lake might have been pretty, but his Bay was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever seen. Even if she was standing there with her messy curls pulled up into a pony tail and those pajamas. He watched as she took off her shoes and stretched so that her feet touched the water. _

**"Are you crazy it is cold." **_His words didn't stop her. The next thing he knew she was in the water below him and when he reached to help her out she just pulled him down with her. The water was cold, but that didn't matter once she got a grip on him. Suddenly everything was burning up. It felt just like that first kiss oh so long ago, outside of Bucker, when her lips moved in to kiss him. Softly at first and then with hunger. _

_ "I know that we have issues, but being out here with you…I don't know it just makes sense." He struggled to read her lips, but what he did catch just made him fall more in love. She still loved him he could tell. So, he just kissed her again. They weren't thinking things through, but that didn't matter. One second they kissing innocently in the freezing water and then before they knew it they were on the dock again. The dock felt warm on his back when he laid down next to her. He kissed her neck once, and then again. She just looked over at him and smiled. She didn't seem to regret what they had done there on that bridge. That was until he spoke up. _**"I love you."** _It was then that her face went from bliss to completely freaked out. In no time she was getting up searching g for pieces of her outfit going on about something. All he caught was something about vegetables. She was so panicked she didn't even realize that she went running off with his shirt. Hers was still there with him. Then it hit him and it hit him hard. She was no longer a vegetable because of him. And she regretted. She regretted him just like he regretted Simone. _

He just stared at her laying in that bed. He looked at the little bump coming out of her stomach. That was his baby. His baby that she didn't tell about until she was forced to. Then it hit him, maybe she didn't tell him because she regretted it. Maybe she wasn't planning on keeping the child or maybe she just didn't think he deserved to know. He would never know, but the thoughts would circle in his head as he looked at her and then a crossed her at her mother who was holding her hands praying. He knew he should be praying and hoping at the moment, but all he could think about was the way he pushed her out of his life. That fight out in the quad of Carlton. Even if the school board reverses their decision he knew he wouldn't be able to go back there. It would be too hard. Especially if he lost Bay or the baby. _I don't want to be your friend. I thought I did … but it hurts too much … be with you but not be with you. _His words would forever. If he would have gave her time to think things though, if he would have given some time… he would have known. He could have protected them. He could have kept her out of that building. He would have kept her from Noah…and that fight. He could have lost them there when Angelo pushed her out of the way. Then he never would have known. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that Bay was worth waiting for. But, he just wanted to hurt her like she hurt him and that was stupid. He knew that, but the heart is a funny thing. He tried to win her back with that kiss, but that just make him seem like an ass. He was so angry. They were supposed to be together and she wanted the hard of hearing sob story. He had so many chances to make it up to her, but here he is. There is no going back. He just has to pull through this because Bay had to pull through. And when she did she was going to need someone to lean on and he needed to be there this time. For the rest of time.


End file.
